moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Misadventures on Music Island!
Misadventures on Music Island! is a two-part story that was published in issue 21 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Elder Furi (narrator) *Super Moshis *Dr. Strangeglove *Glumps *Silly Snufflers (name mention) *Sprockett *Hubbs *Fishlips *Oakey-Dokey Hokey-Pokey (name mention) *Frau Now BrownKau *Sweet Tooth *Big Chief Tiny Head Story Part One Greetings, It is I, your long-lost friend, Elder Furi! Yep, I'm back - and if you saw me saving the day in the recent Jollywood mission, you'll know that I'm more powerful than ever! *But where have I been? *What have I been up to for so long? *And how come my beard is a teeny bit whiter than before? As mission maniacs will remember, I was separated from my Super Moshis when C.L.O.N.C.'s Super Weapon walloped the Fiery Castle. I was just about to tackle Dr. Strangeglove when I was accidentally whooshed up Scare Force One's rescue hose. Ooooh! (Now I know how a sillipede feels when it's snorted up a Silly Snuffler's snout!) As I snuck around the airship, dodging Glump guards, I found myself in an eerie control room. It was here that I caught sigh of C.L.O.N.C.'s mysterious leader. Well, okay, I seen a big chair and I rubber glove on the end of a broomstick, but that was scary enough for me! Hiding behind a crate of Lolliplops I watched in terror as the broomstick-brandishing baddie yelled at Sprockett & Hubbs. The bumbling 'bots were being blamed for the Super Weapon fiasco, so they were shown the door. Literally, because before you could say, 'pass the parachute' a trapdoor flipped open and the digital dunces tumbled from the ship. 'Heeeeeeeelllllp!' Needless to say, Dr. Strangeglove found this hilarious... until his seat tipped back, slinging him down the rubbish chute. 'Mwah-ha-haaaaaarghhhhhh!' It seemed that he too was being thrown out for his failure to bring Monstro City to its knees. Oh well, at least Fishlips remained loyal to his master, jumping after Strangeglove as fast as his boingy little body could carry him. As the airship climbed higher I knew I had to escape, so I made a dash for the open trapdoor and jumped. Weeeeeee!!! Some say I'm Super, but I definitely can't fly so I had to think fast. As I feel through the sky I wiggled out of my robe and used it as a parachute. Clever, eh? Goodness knows what the Moshlings on Music Island had thought when they saw a naked ol' Furi like me plummeting through the trees! Part Two After landing safely without a scratch, I tripped over my beard, whacked my head on a passing Oakey-Dokey Hokey-Pokey (a little-known Moshling, in case you're wondering) and was knocked out cold. Ouch! When I came around, I found myself sitting in a cauldron of Hoodoo stew! What the...? Apparently a tribe of Woolly Blue Hoodoos thought I'd add a vintage flavour to their sloppy brew. There was no way I was going to sit around stewing, so I grabbed some raw Oobla Doobla (I was starving) and made a run for it. Once I realised I was somewhere on Music Island, I decided to track down my Super Moshis, as I felt sure they would be investigating the crashed spaceship I'd heard C.L.O.N.C.'s leader talking about. The trouble was I'd left my precious staff in the cauldron. Eek! I was lost without it because it contains several enchanted stories of guidance! After weeks of wandering through the Unknown Zone I finally spotted some footprints left by a Super Moshi. I tracked them for many days and many nights until... er, I realised they were mine. Whoops! I'd been waling round in circles! As the weeks turned into months, I searched all over the island, narrowly missing my Super Moshis but picking up vital clues at the Sandy Drain Hotel, the Circus and the Gooey Galleon, before we were finally reunited in Jollywood. I'm pack safely at Volcano HQ now, piecing together the evidence and I must say the news is grim. I believe C.L.O.N.C. are up to their old tricks again and that Frau Now BrownKau, Sweet Tooth and Big Chief Tiny Head are all involved. Worse still, that weird star is getting bigger and Sillimanjaro is starting to melt! Yikes! But what about Strangeglove? I haven't seen him since his tumble but I'mcertain he survived the fall. (I'm guessing he used Fishlips as a squishy cushion.) *Who will triumph? *Where was Scare Force One heading? *Can the Zoshlings help us? *And does anyone know how I can get all this Oobla Doobla juice out of my beard? (Well why else do you think it went white? I had to drink something!) Keep playing, Super Moshi, and all will be revealed! Category:Stories